Horror Story
Horror Story is the 2017 Disney Drama Original Movie that premiered on June 30, 2017. The film earned 20.6 million viewers on its premiere night. Plot A year after disposing of the body of a man they accidentally killed, a group of dumb teenagers are stalked by a serial killer. Main Cast *Anna Nisbet as Courtney Brown *Josh Hutcherson as Ben *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Monique *Christian Simpson as Jay *Ross Lynch as Michael *Sofia Carson as Alex *Alice Pavoni as Angie Weathers *Dylan O' Brien as Dicky *Robin Thicke as The Sheriff *Becky G as Jesse (Special Guest Star) *Shawn Simpson as Levi (Special Guest Star) Story An 18-year-old girl named Jesse (Becky G) receives a threatening phone call while home alone one night. Jesse is chased outside by a clown, who stabs her in the breast, removing one of her silicone breast implants. She is hit by a vehicle driven by her father, who was distracted by oral sex by his wife, and is then subsequently murdered by the clown. The following day, Courtney Brown (Anna Nisbet) meets up with her boyfriend Ben (Josh Hutcherson) and her friends, Monique (Mackenzie Ann Kelly), Jay (Christian Simpson), Michael (Ross Lynch) and Alex (Sofia Carson). Various news teams, including hack reporter Angie Weathers (Alice Pavoni), converge on the school in the wake of Jesse's murder. Angie hooks up with Alex's intellectually disabled brother Special Officer Dicky (Dylan O' Brien), hoping to milk the facts out of him. While Courtney is in class, she receives a note reading: "I Know What You Did Last Halloween!". She then realizes that Jesse was murdered exactly one year after she and her friends accidentally killed a man during a wild car ride. At a beauty pageant that evening, Michael is killed by a clown in plain view, with the audience mistaking Alex's screams and pleas for help as being part of her act. When Alex realizes she's won the pageant, she almost immediately forgets about Michael's death and celebrates her victory. After Courtney goes home alone, she is attacked by the clown. Courtney locks herself in her room and contacts the police, and the clown disappears. Ben arrives momentarily after hearing the incident, but a pair of black gloves and a telephone fall out of his pocket, leading Courtney to believe that he was the killer. Ben is arrested and taken to the police station. Afterwards, Courtney heads to Alex and Dicky's place, to spend the night with them. When there, she receives a call from the clown, mocking her. The next morning, Ben is released. Meanwhile, Alex, high on the success of her victory at the pageant, ignores Courtney's warnings about the killer and is beheaded by the clown with a cleaver, though her severed head still remains alive. The clown, visibly annoyed, dumps Alex's head into a Lost and Found bin. That night, Jay and Monique go to a showing of Shakespeare In Love, where Jay is stabbed in the ear with the clown's dick through a bathroom stall. The clown then decides to go after Monique. Unfortunately, angry movie patrons, fed up with Monique's rude behavior during the movie, kill her before the clown can. Meanwhile, Courtney throws a house party, hoping for safety in numbers. During the party, Ben and Courtney go upstairs and have sex, no longer making Courtney a virgin. Suddenly, the clown appears and apparently stabs Ben, before disappearing quickly. Courtney gets a gun from a drawer near the entrance, Ben follows and she tends to his wounds. Monique's stoner brother Levi (Shawn Simpson) comes up from the basement and informs them that all of the partygoers have fled the house. Ben takes the gun and shoots Levi, revealing that his wound was an elaborate ruse. Jay arrives on the scene, alive with a bandage on his head, and says that he and Ben are copying the clown. When Courtney requests for a motive, Ben says that they don't need one, because Scream had no plot, and other horror films also lack logically coherent elements like plot of motive. Ben sarcastically says that he was driven to it by lack of sex and that he and Jay are homosexual lovers who will start a new life once they kill Courtney, (to which Jay denies being gay) and that they'll get away with it because they're merely copycatting the real clown killer. To conceal what happened, they decide to stab each other so that the authorities will believe they are victims of the real clown killer. However, after Jay has fatally stabbed Ben, the real clown killer appears and stabs Jay, who collapses on top of Ben in a sexual way. The clown attacks Courtney, but she manages to beat him. the police arrive and take Courtney to the police station, where they find out that Alex's mentally challenged detective brother, Dicky was actually faking his disability and is the actual clown killer. After Dicky escapes with Angie, the sheriff (Robin Thicke), and Courtney find Dicky's disguise in the street. Courtney looks to the sky screaming and is run over by a gray car. As the credits roll, it shows Alex's head still talking about the clown in the lost and found bin. Sequel A sequel is set to premiere in 2018.